


Life is But A Dream

by CarrotCakeisLife



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst?, F/M, I am not sure tbh, Maybe - Freeform, fluff! so much fluff, longing hehehe, not a lot of rfa characters here but they will make a cameo, not beta-ed so bear with me, rfa does not exist here tho, sci-fi genre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrotCakeisLife/pseuds/CarrotCakeisLife
Summary: "Why do I even exist?"A simple question yet the answer is more simple than that.He never asked for this... He definitely never wanted to feel any of this. He blames her for everything yet he never once hated her.The deep longing hurts more than it should...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> There might be grammatical errors here and there so please bear with me... Anyway, the usual disclaimers but, of course, this story is mine.

  
_“My love will always belong to you..._

_…be it with hell or heaven…_

_…so long as my soul continues living…_

_…my feelings will never change.”_

                I suddenly woke up from my deep slumber, breathing hard as I watch the ebbing embers in my small fireplace. I just realized that I fell asleep in the wooden rocking chair that I impulsively bought a couple of years ago. Sleeping in a chair is not the most comfortable position in the world, so waking up is not very pleasant. Looking up at the wall clock which is a couple of feet from where fireplace is, it says 6 o’clock in the evening. Ah, it’s time to prepare and greet those little brats of his.

                Straightening my back, I stretched my arms upwards which made miserable sounds of bones cracking. To be honest, I am too old for shits and giggles but having a company once in a while is what I need, well, according to his wife. His beloved wife is too compassionate and generous. I wonder what he did in his past life to be able to meet and love such woman. He’s not the most hardworking person I know and can be really annoying at times. But he’s really good-natured and patient, he knows how to take care of everyone around him.

                Well, whatever… it’s not the time to those kind of things when you are old enough to get cramps almost every part of your body daily.

_Ding-dong_

                Aren’t they earlier than usual? At least they decided to ring the doorbell first before they gallivant insi- wait, did I just hear the front door being unlocked?

                “UNCLE SAERAAAAAN!”

                Once I heard the door open, two pairs of feet went running in the hallway towards to where I am, the living room. Of course he has a copy of key to my door. How annoying… He, of all people, should know how I hate my privacy being invaded just like that. Seriously, he should stop acting as if he’s older and worrying over me. It is not like our age is-

                “Uncle Saeran?” a timid voice of a little girl suddenly roused me from my inner monologue.

                A pair of chocolate brown heads pop out from behind the mahogany door of the room.  A petite girl with bob cut hair and bangs that almost hide her eyes, and a boy with unkempt hair as if he just rolled out of his bed. Both of them have caramel wide eyes which they got from their mother. I waved them to enter and their body covered in layers of coats, necks hidden by thick scarves obviously made by their mother, walked in and towards to where my chair is at.

                “Where’s your father?” I asked with a gruff.

                They boy, who is a couple of centimeters taller than the girl, answered, “Daddy said he will come back later. Mommy forgot to buy something in the grocery so she demanded him to go to the store and buy it for her.”

                “She wants everything to be in place before they go here. Mommy is a slave-driver,” the little girl added, tugging her scarf.

                Where the hell did she learn the word ‘slave-driver’? I’m definitely careful with my words around these children. Their mother is really scary, by the way.

                “Well, you two should remove your coats and scarves. I’m going to put more woods in the fireplace,” I said as I remove the blanket that I used to cover myself during my sleep.

                The little girl, turned while removing the excess clothing. “You should really start using electric heater! It’s more convenient than those classic fireplace that you have here.”

                “I have electric heater in my room if you must know,” I replied, throwing more woods in the fire. “It’s not like you were the one who cut these woods.”

                “You are soooo mean, Uncle Saeran!”

                “Says the brat who is constantly complaining. You should learn a thing or two from your brother.”

                Yes, these two are definitely siblings.  Actually, they are twins. The girl is the noisiest, whines the most and a total trouble-maker of the two, something she got from her father. While the boy is gentle and quite timid sometimes but can be really stubborn and childish, definitely from his mother. These are my only godchildren, yes, I am a godfather. Believe it or not.

                “Uncle Saeran, will tell us a story?” a timid voice asked, definitely from the boy.

                “Yes, Uncle! Tell us a story!”

                I sighed and turned to face them after refilling the fireplace. I can’t believe he left his children for me to babysit.

                “Okay. I will tell you the story of a fairy-tale I’ve read-“

                “Nooo!” the girl started to whine, “no fairy-tales! Fairy-tales are cliché! We want something new and unique!”

                “Something more realistic!” her twin added.

                “I’m a not really a good story-teller, you know. I don’t know any good story to tell demanding, little brats.”

                The twins looked at each other and a pair of mischievous smile appeared on their faces.

                The little she-devil started. “Daddy told us that you know a totally good love story! He told us a bit of it but he doesn’t really know much details.”

                “Daddy said that you have actually witnessed it long ago so you know all the details. We are really curious, Uncle…” of course, the timid boy became her henchman.

                I made a really long, deep, audible breath and slowly dropped into my rocking chair. I already have an idea of which story they want to hear. I can’t believe he told them _that._ It’s not like I have forgotten, I will never forget it… Never…

                “Uncle Saeran?” the boy called out.

                “So you want that particular story?”

                “Yes!”

                “Yeah!”

                “Fine, I’m going to tell you a love story that I have witnessed long ago… I hope your father did not exaggerate any part of it to you.”

                Taking another really long and deep breath, I prepared my mind and heart, as well as my soul, to speak of a love story. A story that is very close to my heart…


	2. A wooden boat has finally been prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The curtain has risen. The water is still calm and the storm is yet to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta-ed as usual...

                “Okay, so if I put this here in here... This should trigger the function I have inserted in the program… Then…”

                The large room is bright, walls painted in white, the corners are cluttered with metal junks and tools that are meant for construction. A few high quality-looking desktop computers were placed besides a big metal cabinet in the far right side of the room. Opposite of them are more high-tech tools; an almost seven feet large tube, another set of desktop computer with multiple wide monitors, an expensive-looking executive office chair made of finest leather, and a wide, long, high metal table besides it. However, those are not the only things there.

                A brunette in simple ponytail, five foot two tall and wearing a laboratory coat, is currently sitting in the chair facing the monitors of the computer. Her fingers are working on the keyboard swiftly yet gracefully, the glow from monitor is reflected on her heart-shaped face, and her eyes concentrate on the screen with such determination. Programming codes are rapidly appearing on the screen as she types. She will occasionally glance at the other monitor which another file was opened, “Project 606” the title bar of the window says.

                Behind her, a large body of someone, _something_ , was laid down on the long table. Strange tubes are attached on its body from various machines as odd sounds come from them. A couple of pairs of long metal arms attached with clamps, drills, and a device that gives the impression of a laser are waiting for instructions from the person in front of them. The woman seems to be working on this particular article, mumbling computer jargons while a frown is already working on its way.

                “How come when I’m done debugging, more bugs are appearing? How annoying! How annoying! Ho- oh! Found you! I can’t believe I forgot to put another curly bracket on this part… DONE!”

                The woman stands up and went to the table behind her, she looks at the devices hovering the table with calculating eyes.

                “Your assistance is not needed for now but I will let you know when I do,” she nodded as if she’s talking to a person. “Thank you for the hard work, guys! Now, I ask of you to shut down.”

                The long, metal arms of the devices folded back from where they were attached then goes limp, indicating that they turned off. The bubbly woman pats them like how a mother pats the head of her child and returns to examine the large thing on the table. She retrieves a pair of white latex gloves from another table beside her.  Her gloved hands glide over the artificial flesh that covers the body, made of polydimenthysiloxane planted with silicon nanoribbon electronics.

                She glances at the computer behind her, her smile couldn’t stretch more and her coffee eyes sparkle in joy. With deep breathing, she presses the enter button in the keyboard. A bar appeared on the screen that says installing, and once the bar is one hundred percent filled, the machine beside the large body glowed, emitting odd sounds as they work its wonders through their tubes. The woman watches the small monitor of the machine that says ‘installing’.

                Moments later, a robotic voice announces that the process is a success .The brunette holds up a microchip to her eye level, an item which will determine the fate of work. The day she has been waiting has arrived and years of loneliness will now disappear with the help of this small item.

                ‘ _It is now or never…’_

                She said to herself soundlessly. Her shaking hand slowly inserts the chip in the slot. The ‘click’ sound stated that the chip has been inserted successfully. She closes the chamber firmly and paces a few steps back. The woman softly counts to ten as her gloved hands clench. Her eyes are now filled with new determination whilst her melodic but hard voice commands.

                “Input code 01101111 01101110.”

                A beep sound has been emitted from the strange body she has been working on.

                “Proceeding input… Voice command for activation has been set as default... All levels are clear… Commencing the start up.”

                A different robotic voice said. It is masculine and sounded more humane than most machines in the area. Pair of eyes open slowly, revealing amber hues of irises, tiny cameras, acting as pupils, adjust under the bright light that surrounds the room. A large hand is reflected in the eyes, shading them from the harsh gleam. The strange body is actually a figure of a human, a grown-up male. It has short, scarlet hair, curly locks are messy but soft as feathers. The figure has fair and smooth-looking skin, and is obviously made of artificial yet high quality materials. The wrinkles, freckles, folds, and small hairs were all placed on its body meticulously. The soft, pink lips, the perfectly aligned teeth, the velvety muscle inside the mouth were made to look as genuine as possible. Flawless jaw line, soft cheeks, even the bags under its eyes are faithful copies. Overall, this strange figure wearing a cotton, white gown is an exact model of a human made of scrap metals and top quality elements to resemble as such. The woman made a replica of a human in form of a robot, an Artificial Intelligence one.

                She slowly approaches her creation, her masterpiece. She managed to make it work outside but the inside, its core, is yet to be determined. The woman coughs to catch the attention of the automaton.

                “Hello.”

                A simple greeting reached its ‘ears’. Its system recognizes the voice as its creator. Its head turns to where the voice from and stare at her quietly. The robot regards its owner as she approaches the table.

                “Can you hear me?” she asked.

                The words promptly processed by its system and a response to those words is formed instantly.

                “Yes.” It said.

                The woman gasps, feeling elated. Her work is a success, a one hundred percent success. All her hard work has resulted to something sentimental that she will definitely hold in significance. All those years, she thought she won’t be able to make it. Her lack of experience and knowledge held her all her hopes and dreams. But her levelheadedness and mental resolve provided enough support to continue on. Patience is a virtue indeed. She feels overjoyed to the point that she wants to cry but she can’t. The salty water is pointless in this situation after all. The brunette beams instead and speaks.

                 “I’m so happy that my hard work has made a favorable outcome. First of all, greetings! My name is-“She suddenly feels unsure. The woman shakes her head to continue. “My name is Eun-hye. And yes, I am your creator.”

                The woman in laboratory gown holds out her right hand towards the artificial intelligence she made, offering a gesture that is unfamiliar to it.

                “From now on, you will be in my care and I will be right by your side. I will teach you how the living works and assist you to grasp every new information. If you have any questions, you can always inquire them to me and I will answer them with everything I have got. Let us understand and help each other, Seven Zero Seven.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for sparing your time to read this! again, my apologies for grammatical mistakes.  
> *bows*
> 
> the next chapter consists of:  
> \- flashbacks  
> \- domestic Seven  
> \- and the usual hbc and dr. pepper


	3. A lone fish got separated from its school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as you answer a question, more questions appear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me a while lol sorry

_“From now on, you will be in my care and I will be right by your side. I will teach you how the living works and assist you to grasp every new information. If you have any questions, you can always inquire them to me and I will answer them with everything I have got. Let us understand and help each other, Seven Zero Seven.”_

* * *

                The robot named Seven Zero Seven just stared at Eun-hye, the person who calls herself his creator. There is something off about her and he can’t quite place it. His database does not have the answer he seeks. He was given enough information regarding this woman beforehand. However, it is strange that ‘some’ does not match her.

                “Does your speech function works? You are not doing anything aside from staring…” She retracted her hand. “Oh no! Did I mess up the program of one of your senses? But I copied everything in that part from ‘his’ work except I removed some information from your database that I thought were irrelevant… oh no, what should I do? I can fix anything but ‘those’ artificial senses. It’s not like Saeran would help me, he’ll be so furious! Argh! I have almost forgotten him!”

                He suddenly found her ‘amusing’ and ‘interesting’ _._ Everything encoded within him works, of course. The system she created for him is superb, each strings and functions were detailed and very specific.  The robot thinks that she’s a very meticulous person, she obviously spent years working on it without any error. The code is so long that it would take days, no, weeks to finish skimming the entire thing in one sitting.

                “That’s it! I’m going to ask Saeran for assistance! Please just stay in this room, Seven Zero Seven. I will bring a friend to fix you, okay?”

                Just when she was about to leave, a hand suddenly went for her wrist and her movement was halted.

                “Don’t… go…” a mechanical yet soft voice said.

                Eun-hye turned back to him with wide eyes. _He responded_ , she thought. It is a sign that means nothing is wrong with him.

                “There is no error, is there?” she asked him.

                He nodded quietly, still holding her wrist. He was awoken not long ago, he is still confused and unsure, perhaps, the reason is something from his ‘free will’ that she coded in his system. Normally, AIs were given certain limitations to think freely. They are only limited to certain areas, and outside of that area, there are no options liable. His case is very special, he was given freedom to every area possible. He is free to think, to act, and to gain new information to add in his database. Despite those privileges, this confused android is having difficulties to grasp those functions. Probably because he is still new and feeling amiss for some reason. His instinct is telling him to be wary of this woman but the codes in his system are telling him to trust her and just follow every instructions from her.

                He removed his hand from her wrist then turned her hand to resume the hand shake she was offering a moment before.

                “Nice to meet you, my c-creator. As you have said before, my name is Seven Zero Seven,” he finally greeted her. He’s having a hard time recognizing her as his creator for some strange reason.

                _His voice is so similar to ‘him’ yet too mechanical and cold to be a perfect copy. There is no warmth,_ she thought. The small smile she gave him was stiffed, as if she was reminded of something painful. But the artificial person in front of her noticed nothing. _Of course…_ Eun-hye tried to shake those thoughts away but her discouragement is slowly creeping its way towards her. Then she notices that he is shifting uncomfortably on the table. Those mechanical tubes were still attached to him. This made her to sigh and reach to remove them from him.

                “Nice to meet you, too. But you can just refer to yourself as ‘Seven’ for short. Seven Zero Seven is mouthful, don’t you think?” she replied as she removes the tubes from his elbows and behind his neck. “And please call me ‘Eun-hye’ instead. I feel awkward whenever you address me as ‘creator’. It’s too formal and conservative for my liking. Besides, you should act more human than a mechanical thing. That is the main point of why I made you after all. You were created base on humans so you should act like one.”

                Eun-hye steps back to look at him from head to toe. She frowned. Seven is still wearing his gown and she thinks it looks ridiculous on him. She turned around and went to the far right corner of the room where a large cabinet was placed. Seven watches her rummage the inside of the cabinet until she closes it and return to him with a bundle of items in her arms.

                The brunette hands him the items a bit forcefully before turning her back on him. “Change yourself into these. I trust that you know how to wear these clothes. You should start wearing appropriate outfits from now on to blend in the human society anyway.”

                Seven looks at the clothes she deposited to him, he recognizes all of them; a cotton boxers with weird pattern(spaceships that looked like a clip-art you will normally find in a Microsoft Office. Besides, is it necessary for him to wear that? It’s not like he has ‘a pair’ literally.), a washout jeans, red shirt with long sleeves, a cross necklace(from what he understands, a cross is a symbol for a couple of religions. Is she a Catholic?), a thick jacket with hood and yellow accents, a pair of cotton socks and brown rubber shoes. He stared at her back before he decided to just follow her direction instead of questioning it.

                The sound of clothes rustling invaded the quietness surrounding the room, and a moment later, Seven successfully changed into his new clothes. He sits back on the table and taps Eun-hye on her shoulder to tell her that he’s done changing.

                She gasps and gapes at him, her eyes widen at the sight of him. _His size is perfect as expected. The outfit suits him and looks like the shoes are a perfect fit. Overall, everything makes him more like ‘him’._ Eun-hye mentally cheered herself and leans forward to Seven’s current height. She stares at his eyes carefully. _They are not as soft and warm as ‘his’,_ she noticed. She was disappointed that his eyes does not give off the sparks and warmth she seeks. They don’t twinkle with mischief like ‘his’, they don’t radiate emotions like ‘his’. Seven’s eyes are cold, calculating, fixed and too artificial. _He’s a robot, you just cannot expect to actually be able to reproduce something as perfect as those,_ she reasoned. Eun-hye was disappointed again, she was not successful in recreating that important part. She loved ‘those’ eyes, she wants to see ‘them’ again.

                “Is something the matter?”

                Seven suddenly pulled her out of her miserable reverie. Did he do something wrong? Did he wear the outfit in wrong order? But his system told him this is how people wear them, he should have not made a mistake. Eun-hye notices his distress so she decided to put him on ease. She pulled out a pair of glasses with thick, yellow and dark gray striped frame and carefully puts it on him.

                “The original lenses were graded but it might affect the cameras in your eyes so I decided to change them into non-graded ones but with AR coating.”

                She leans back to fully look at his face, as she expected, the glasses flatter him and it lessen the cold look of his eyes. With an approved nod, Eun-hye beams at him and gestures for him to stand up.

                “Now that you are done. I will explain to you how to recharge your energy. Usually, electronic devices only use battery and charge those via plugging them with a cable to an energy source which is the electricity. I’m sure you know what an electricity is. Anyway, in your case, yours is like how hybrid cars work. It is kinda complicated to explain how they function but I will do my best to give you clear explanation. So, hybrid cars have-“

                And she lost him there. Seven has a really clear idea of what a hybrid card is and how they operate thanks to his database. The database collected almost all information that exist and it might put the Vickypedia to shame. He does not understand why she has to explain it to her so much. She sounds more like an information storage than an actual human. It’s like precisely pointing out anything and everything is a second nature of hers. Normally, anyone would be annoyed then walked out before she can even notice. However, Seven here is not just anyone and most especially isn’t human. He does not have any choice but to listen and follow her voice. If he could sigh, he might have done it for a hundred times right this moment. This behavior might have been caused by her occupation as scientist. According to his data, Eun-hye is a secondary scientist and she assists superiors in developing dangerous materials. An alarming job for a woman. She might be a secondary scientist but she was able to create him and that was impressive of her despite the confusion and some doubts in him.

                A snap of fingers roused him from his thoughts.

                “Are you still listening? Even though you are staring, I can see that you are getting unfocused.”

                “My apologies. I am listening but the information you have given were already stored in me. I don’t understand why you have to explain those.”

                Eun-hye just gave him a nod before continuing.

                “I see. But anyway, you have an automotive battery to supply you abundance of electric energy and it will last for years, so you don’t have to worry about it. But of course, you still need motor fuel as your secondary source of power. We can’t have your compact battery do all the work or it won’t last that long.”

                As Seven was about to ask her about the motor fuel, she stopped him by putting up her right hand in front of him.

                “I know your question. In fact, I prepared the items you will need beforehand!” she proudly said then she suddenly recalls a scene from long ago.

* * *

_A person with short but curly red hair has his back on a smaller person. This red-haired person is wearing lab coat and is currently working in front of a desktop computer with multiple monitors. The room is very familiar and bright. The smaller person watches the other as they eat a peculiar yellow snack and drink a liquid inside a tin, red can for the hundredth time._

_“You should do something other than stare at me working, yah know,” a masculine voice teased._

_The young man turned a bit to the smaller person, giving them a small smile. His yellow-dark gray framed glasses glinting from the light of the room._

* * *

                Shaking her head, Eun-hye went to retrieve something heavy then returned with a medium size box in hand. Eun-hye puts the box on the table and opens it. “This is called Honey Buddha Chips and this is one is PhD. Pepper,” she showed the items to him then proceeds to explain further. “These will be your fuel. You can actually chew the chips, your mouth will help to grind them into smaller bits for faster conversion, and you can drink the soda through your mouth. There are small tubes located in your neck,” she pointed her index finger to his neck, “all the way down to your torso,” and her finger went down to point to his torso. “I have inserted an energy converter inside your body, it will convert the foods into useable energy. You can use other foods but I would not recommend that option and I prefer that you only consume these. I hope you understand.”

                “I understand,” he acknowledged without question. _She’s very resourceful,_ Seven thought.

                Eun-hye beams at him, “Good! Let’s proceed to the next lesson, shall we?” She rummages the contents of the box and takes out a couple of small gadgets. She hands him a red portable game console. “This is a Nimtendo 2ET,” then hands him another console, “and this one is a Vony OP Fita. I’m not going to explain anymore since you already what those are and you find my explanations boring anyway.”

                Dazed, Seven looks at her and asks. “What am I going to do with these?”

                 “I will let you borrow them so you can play with those. You will need a hobby while living here,” she replied. “You’ll get boring if you don’t do anything other than helping me around the house.”

                He nods, “what’s next, then?”

                “Let’s go out of this stuffy room! I will teach you how things work around the house. Which means you have to learn how to do house chores. I know that you already knew what they are but knowledge alone is not enough to actually work on it.”

                Seven nods again, she makes sense after all.

                She looks delighted of his response and went to open the door of the room. Seven follows her lead through the hallway as she explains things like cleaning, washing and gardening. Eun-hye directs him to the living room, the room is spacious and furniture looks expensive nevertheless simple. Next, they walk into the dining area then to the kitchen. She points to every appliances in there, telling him which he may or may not use. Eun-hye also shows him the shower room though he does not really need it anyway. She lets him know where the items needed for the chores were placed.

                As Seven trails after her to another room, he noticed how spacious everything in the house is. He assumed that the house is very big but does not have much windows, probably the reason why there are a lot of lights inside.

                “That door leads to the library, you can go and read some books in there. Computer screens can be really annoying sometimes, so books are really good element to relax.”

                Eun-hye finally leads him to the second floor of the house. “Most rooms here are bedrooms, that one on the right is yours,” she pointed to a plain, oak door. “Opposite of yours is Saeran’s. You better not enter that room without his permission. He’s very scary, for your information. Also, that door to the very end of hallway, you are not allowed to enter that one. N-E-V-E-R. You might be curious why but please don’t ask. Again, you are not permitted to enter that room and that is a command from your creator, Seven. Do you understand?”

                “Yes.”

                “Good. In the other hallway, the left side with the door is my room and there is another washroom opposite of it. The rest are just guest rooms. Just in case you want to know. Let’s go back to the first floor so I could show you actual houseworks,” she said and walks down the stairs.

                Seven definitely understood her demand and that he does not have any say regarding it. But something is bugging him about that room. _No,_ he thought. He decided to forget the issue and follows Eun-hye downstairs.

                The brunette lets Seven operates on some appliances. He manages to work on everything except for the oven and stove. He finds it strange since he did everything correctly yet he failed. Eun-hye just shrugged off his concern and tells him not worry about it then proceeds to show more stuffs.

                She hands him a broom and says, “even though vacuums are easier to use, there are things that it can’t reach and pick up. Brooms are very efficient, believe it or not. I like using them a lot, it feels like an exercise whenever I use them.”

                Eun-hye poses her hands as if she’s holding a long stick then moves them back and forth. Seven imitates her but instead with a broom, he slowly moves the broom and went faster until it suddenly slips off his grasp went out through the open window in the living room. The young woman laughs at him then pats on his shoulder.

                “Really… You should be careful with brooms, Saeyoung.”

                The android frowns at her. “Sae…young?”

                Her laugh turns into small giggles then suddenly she stops. Her eyes are wide at the realization. She made a mistake. Eun-hye looks at him, her jaws clenched. She removed her hands from his shoulder to hold her hands together.

                “Forget about it. The recent event just reminded me of someone. Anyway, you better get that broom back,” she glances at the grandfather clock placed in the corner of the living room. “Saeran is about to get home and he does not like to see things unorderly. I have told you before how scary he can be. Meanwhile, I will go to my room to change in to something comfortable.”

                She left, leaving a very confused Seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, the artificial skin is from an article I've found in google. It was found by some scientists from South Korea. I researched everything I could to, at least, make everything here close to something real as possible. There might be mistakes here and there. I am totally not a mechanic nor an inventor, I only rely on articles I can find on Google. *bows* Anyway, thank you so much for taking your time to read this. I know the first few chapters are boring but once Saeran enters the scene, it will escalate from there.  
> and oh, I know Saeyoung's house is a bunker(from what I've read somewhere). But in this AU, they live in a normal house. Twins live a different life here but I will soon explain it as the story goes.

**Author's Note:**

> First MysMe fanfic. I used to write fanfics couple of years ago. I'm pretty rusty so I'm sure there are errors there, even though I have double checked everything. Critics are very much welcome!


End file.
